Fer Sure
by AshesBurnBlue
Summary: This story has been discontinued and is scheduled to be deleted soon. I am re-doing this story under a different title with slightly different writing and extended chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys I'm totally new to this so please go easy on me! Please feel free to R&R! thank you and on to the story...

Roy stepped in to the large administration building, it was his first day and he hated it. His dad got relocated to Central City and now Roy was attending Central High as a senior. It wasn't an ideal situation but he'd get through it.

'_Now, who was it I had to talk to? Oh yeah the consular' _He thought, trying to sort everything out in his head. He spotted a door labeled GUIDANCE and knocked.

"One moment!" called a voice.

"SHUT UP! I'M DONE WITH THIS FREAKING PLACE!" A different voice yelled. Roy heard the scraping noise of a chair being pushed back and he jumped when the door flew open. A short-ish blonde haired boy rushed out fuming.

"ED! GET BACK- ahh I give up!" said the man behind the desk, "Hello there, I'm Mr. Bradley. Welcome to Central High. Don't mind him, he's a bit of a trouble maker but ah never mind, lets get your schedule and off to first period. ~With Ed~

'_Damn guy! He thinks he knows everything! Screw him!'_ Ed made his way to the parking lot, meeting a slim green haired kid wrapped in skin tight leather. The kid smirked, "have fun?"

"Fuck you!" Ed snapped.

"Temper, temper. Ready to roll?" He asked gesturing to his car."Sure, I always am," grinned Ed.

"Great we just got some new stuff, I know how much you enjoy that."

~Roy~

"Finally! It's Friday!" exclaimed Maes, as he walked up to Roy.

Roy glanced at his new friend and grinned, "So what does that mean? Please tell me we have plans, the city is boring"

"Of coarse, there's a huge party tonight! It's going to be great, there will be plenty of women getting drunk and dancing around," Maes rambled on about the great party things to were to go on. Roy just chuckled and turned to walk into the school, but as he did he caught sight of the blonde kid from earlier in the week. He was walking with a group of leather clad people. None looked all to friendly.

"Hey are you- oh, yeah they will most likely be there too," Maes stated as he saw were Roy was staring, "I'd steer clear of them at all cost."

"Why?"

"They would be your neighborhood dealers, and I'm pretty sure they also do their fair share," Maes explained, "the little blonde one in Ed, he is the youngest, a freshman, and rumor has it he does the most. The one with the green hair is Envy, he deals just about everything, he is a senior with us. And the girl is Lust, she makes sure her boys are nice and comfy while the run around and fuel her credit card. There are more to the little gang they have, but those three are the only ones here at school."

"Wow," was all Roy could say. He gazed at Ed wondering how he got caught up with that sort of thing. Ed turned and caught Roy's eye and smirked. Roy shook his head and turned away. "Well lets head to class so we can party tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the second chapter, I got some tips so I hope this one is better, grammar and spelling wise. Please leave a review so I can improve my writing and know that someone is enjoying the story, thanks!

~Roy~

Roy walked into a vibrating house. The music was so loud he could hear it all the way down the block. He glanced around the room, looking for people he knew. The room was dark and hazy, bright neon lights flashed through it all. Roy took it all with stride, he was not new to the party scene and he knew that the quickest way to find friendly people is in the kitchen with the food. He had just made it there when he spotted Havoc.

"Hey, there! When did you get here? Have you had a drink yet?" Havoc asked.

"I just arrived, and no I haven't," Roy replied, while taking in the kitchen scene. It was some what brighter than dance room, had less people, and when the door swung closed it was easier to hear people.

"Well then here ya go!" Havoc handed him a red plastic cup with what smelled like beer in it. "You can find Maes on the dance floor with Riza, but I wouldn't bother them right now. Things are getting a little hot between those two."

"Oh, really?" Roy laughed at the thought of the two together. "Well I guess I need to find someone to- HEY! Watch it!" He called as someone shoved him from behind. Roy turned to see who it was when a flash of gold eyes caught him off guard.

"Sorry that you were in my way," smirked none other then Ed. Roy glared at him and opened his mouth to retort back when Envy walked over and whispered in Ed's ear.

"Alright, next time watch were I walk so you don't get in my way," Ed said in a rather haughty tone, but then leaned in close to Roy. "And if you get bored with your lame friends come find me for some real fun."

Roy froze at the feel of the little blonde's breath grazing his neck, but he soon regained his composer and replied, "And why would I, a senior, want to spend my night with some little freshman?"

"WHO YOU CALLING LITTLE? YOU BAST-" Ed began but was cut off by Envy grabbing his arm.

"Shut up and lets go! Lust is waiting with the others," Envy said while dragging a pissed looking Ed away, leaving Roy with a speechless Havoc. Roy sighed, and turned to his friend who finally gained the ability to speak again.

"Man, I am glad I'm not you. I though Maes told you not to get mixed up with them!"

"I'm not trying to, I just keeping running into Ed," Roy tried to explain, but wasn't quite sure what was happening either.

~Ed~

"What took you so long?" Lust asked to moment the boys entered. She was sitting on a bed with some of the usual customers. Ed looked around as Envy explained his little mishap with the new kid. The people lounging around the room straightened as he got closer to them. He grinned a little, it was always a power rush knowing you had something they would die for.

"Ed! Are you listening?" Ed's head snapped up and Lust spoke to him, "No more playing around when we have business to do. Don't let other things get in the way of what's most important. Which would be supplying our friends here with what the crave."

Ed nodded slowly and pulled out little packets of white powder. He flicked them on the floor and watched the junkies around him snatch them up. He shook his head in disgust, '_How could someone get so dependent on this crap?' _He watched silently as those who could, fall into a momentarily bliss. He found his thoughts shifting to then new guy. While Ed didn't know his name, he remembered exactly how he looked. He had dark hair with matching eyes that seemed to look right into you.

'_NO, I'm not thinking about him! I have other people to keep me occupied' _Ed shook the thoughts out of his head and glanced at Envy who had been watching him. "What do you want? Quit staring, it's weird," Ed snapped. He looked away but heard Envy get up and walk over.

"I have a treat for you, my little Ed," he crooned in Ed's ear. "It's something new to try and the first round is on me." Envy spoke softly and flicked his tongue across Ed's neck, who in turn shivered at the intimate action.

"I don't want anything tonight," Ed said with shaky confidence, "I have other planes in mind. None that involve any drugs," he added thinking about finding out the name of the figure that won't leave his head. Almost as if reading his thoughts, Envy hissed and yanked Ed up by the arm.

:"Lust, me and Ed will be taking the next room over. Here is the rest of it," He seethed as he threw down more packets of white. Lust didn't even glance up as they left.

"Fine, just don't break him," she called, laughing to herself.

"LET GO!" Ed yelled, getting angry at being treated in such a way. Envy had a good hold on Ed and wasn't about to let go of what he thought of as his.

"Here's tonight's plan, you are going to test out the new product, we will have a little fun, then party the night away and we will NOT be seeing your new fascination again," Envy told Ed in a slow voice. "Got it?"

"Yeah, fine," Ed sighed knowing that if Envy was the slightest bit jealous there was no talking sense into him.

Envy grinned and planted a small kiss on Ed's lips. Ed deepened the kiss slightly, trying to reassure and please Envy.

"Awesome," responded Envy pulling back and licking his lips, "Now sit down, relax and hold out your arm."

Ed did as he was told. He sighed at Envy tied off the part of his arm right above the elbow. He flinched when Envy pressed the needle into his skin.

"Oh God!" he gasped as black edged his field of vision. The last thing he heard was Envy's laugh before he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! this is the third chapter in our epic story! Things are getting a little tense. Thanks to those few who reviewed. -_- I'm not feeling love guys. So I need some more reviews before Chapter 4 comes up otherwise I feel like nobody is reading it.

TheBurntMarshmellowOfDoooom: I know! I couldn't find any stories that put Ed in such a situation so I decided to write one myself! Haha and no worries Ed will be okay, it will be mentioned latter what Ed had used last chapter. Thanks for reading!

AlistairAmore: Thanks so much for the advice, I hope my writing has improved.

~Roy~

After leaving the kitchen Roy made his way to the dance floor, he had no problem finding a cute girl to dance with. He swayed with her to the beat of the music for a few songs until he spotted Envy coming from the directions of the stairs. Roy waited to see if Ed was following but he never did. Roy frowned and excused himself from dancing.

Envy spotted him and snickered. He sauntered over to Roy planning on stirring things up some.

"Looking for someone?" he asked.

"It's none of your business," spat Roy, a surge of intense dislike shot through him. He got a bad feeling from the green haired man.

"Well if your looking for Ed then stop, you might not like what you find and I don't need you poking your nose where it doesn't belong," Envy sneered, he looked Roy in the eyes, "So don't even bother."

"What's your problem? Why do you care if I'm looking for him or not?" Roy snapped back.

"'Cause he is MINE, and I don't like sharing my toys," Envy lost the snide look and was beginning to get angry.

"What? I'm not interested in Ed like that!" claimed a flustered Roy. "I just wanted to make sure he was okay,"

Envy calmed as understanding dawned on him. '_This kid doesn't know what he wants! Great I just got to keep him away from Ed,'_ thoughts swarmed through Envy's head, he regained his smirk and glanced Roy over, studying him.

"Sure, whatever you say. You're not his type anyway," laughed the green haired man, Envy turned and left before Roy could reply.

"Wonderful," Roy muttered to himself replaying the odd conversation in his head. '_I'm not going to like what I see, what is that supposed to mean? Wait, they're drug dealers, what if that kid is hurt?'_ Roy glanced towards Envy's retreating figure then turned and rushed up the stairs, blood and music pounding in his ears.

Roy opened the first door and found Lust and a few people, some of which he recognized from school. The sinful looking women was counting money and the people surrounding her looked dazed and glassy eyed. She looked up at him with a small smile.

"Care to join? I'll give you the first hit free," she offered. Roy shook his head and backed out realizing the blonde he was looking for was not there.

"No, sorry wrong room," he shuffled back and slammed the door shut. He went to the next door and opened it to a alarming sight.

Ed was leaning against a wall, in a sitting position. His head was back, eyes closed and a small amount of blood was leaking out of his arm. There was a needle beside him, used by the look of it and Ed's breaths were coming out very shallow. Roy gaped as Ed gave a spasmodic twitch and momentarily stopped breathing.

"Oh God, what do I do?" Roy asked himself rushing to the young blonde's side, "Come on now! Wake up!" Roy shook Ed, hoping to wake him up. Ed's eyes blinked open showing hazy and dull gold. He closed them again, sighing and sifting slightly.

'_Thank goodness he's moving,' _Roy thought, _'I have to get him out of here.' _Roy wrapped his arm around the boy's waist and pulled him up. Ed groaned lightly causing Roy's heart to race slightly.

~Ed~

Ed's eyes blinked up, his head was pounding. He tried to sit up only to fall back down when the head rush was too much. He closed his eyes and groaned in pain, silently cursing Envy.

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you,:" came a voice, "You seemed to have had a rough night."

Ed opened his eyes again and searched for the voice's body and realized he didn't recognize where he was.

"Hey where am I? Who are you?" questioned the boy, "where are you?"

"Jeez your worse off than I thought if you can't even see properly," the voice responded. Ed heard footsteps and face came into view.

"Hey, it's you. The new kid from before," Ed stated. "Where am I again?" He tried to get up only to be pushed back down.

"I told you not to move, don't you listen? And your at my place, your lucky I usually have the place to myself," answered the black haired man. "I'm Roy Mustang by the way."

"I'm Ed, why am I here?" Ed continued his questions.

"'Cause you're a dumbass who blacks out at parties with no one to take care of you," Roy retorted, sitting on the bed Ed currently was laying in. "And I couldn't just leave you there."

"SHUT UP, YOU ASS- OW! My head!" Ed started off yelling and ended whimpering and holding his head between his hands.

"Go back to sleep and rest, we don't have to be at school today so no worries there," Roy said, "we can talk when your able to."

"Fine, I will!" Ed snapped and almost immediately drifted off again.

~Roy~

Roy sighed, it had been four hours since the blonde went back to sleep. He knew that Ed needed rest, but he was still getting anxious. '_What if you didn't wake up? What if he was in a coma?' _Roy shook the thoughts out of his head knowing he was over-reacting. Roy got up and was about to go find food when he hear footsteps down the hall. He turned to see Ed stand there, sleepy-eyed and a grimace painted on his face.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. I was beginning to worry you wouldn't wake," Roy said cheerfully, relief coursed through him.

"Shut up," mumbled Ed, sitting down on the couch Roy had just vacated. Roy studied the blonde. He had long hair that was loose now but it normally was up in a braid, his eyes were gold in color and were currently a little dull. Roy could see some muscle but it looked as though it was fading away. He was pale and had scratches on his inner arms along with some bruises. Roy thought he looked completely wiped despite all the sleep he got.

"What are you staring at creep?" snapped Ed, who was feeling very uncomfortable under Roy's intense gaze."I was looking at these," Roy said as he grabbed Ed's arm and showed the track marks left behind by needles.

"You don't know anything," Ed mumbled trying to snatch his arm back but failing.

"I know you do stupid stuff, like drugs," Roy continued, "people talk."

"Shut up, you don't know anything other than what people tell you?" Ed snapped.

"You like to telling me to 'shut up.' You can't silence problems like this!" Roy was trying to keep his cool but something about the blonde got him all worked up.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" screamed Ed, now sitting up straight. He stared pointedly at his arm which Roy was still holding. "Let go of me."

"No," Roy said simply. "Not until you explain to me what happened."

"What do you care? We just met!" protested Ed.

"Well when I walk into a room and see someone barely breathing, I tend to worry. Even if I barely know them," Roy countered, "It doesn't matter if we just met, I still don't want you to hurt your self."

Ed rolled his eyes and slumped back into the couch.

"Fine, I was just trying something new and it seems like it was too much at once," Ed sighed, "now that I told you let go so I can leave."

"What about the bruises?" Roy questioned.

"An accident," Ed looked off to the side and Roy could tell he was lying but he didn't want to push it. Roy let go and sighed. Ed got and tried to leave but thanks to the quick movement and killer headache he nearly tumbled over. Roy tried to help Ed stand but Ed just shook him off.

"I'm out of here," mumbled Ed, "thanks for…. Whatever."

Roy just stared at Ed's retreating back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! This chapter is a little short, but you know what? Oh well. I promise the next one will be longer and better!**

**wishfulliving89: Thank you very much! Hope you enjoy it.**

**Wolf-hidden-in-the-shadows: I have a lot planed for this story, so I hope you will enjoy it.**

~Ed~

"Hey, where were you?" was the he first thing Ed heard when he walked into the house he shared with the rest of his friends. The house was small but cozy. Normally it was nice to have someone around but sometimes it was a real pain. Right now it was being a pain.

"Did you hear me? I asked where had you been," Envy growled from the couch he was currently sprawled out on. "You've been gone all last night and half of today!"

"How should I know? I was drugged and left behind!" Ed snapped suddenly feeling extremely pissed. He made his way towards his room, well, towards his and Envy's room. He was half way there when Envy got up to follow him.

"Aww is little Ed mad at me?" snickered Envy, who had caught up to Ed and was wrapping his arms around Ed's waist. They were right outside the bedroom door, Ed was so close to being by himself.

"Shut up and leave me alone," Ed grumbled struggling against Envy's grip. Envy only pulled Ed in closer to him and placed a light kiss on Ed's neck.

"Calm down, I'll make it up to you, I promise," Envy whispered, "You can have whatever you want."

Ed stopped struggling and slumped against Envy's chest, he closed his eyes and sighed, "Whatever I want?"

"Yes my love," Envy murmured against Ed's neck cause him to shiver slightly.

"I want what you gave me at the party, last night," Ed said quietly, remember the small thrill he got before passing out. He felt Envy grin.

"You sure? You didn't seem to handle it very well before," Envy commented, not really all too concerned but he didn't get laid last night and his wasn't about to give it up tonight too.

"That's because some jackass gave me too much!" Snapped the blonde. He was getting annoyed again and was staring to wiggle out of Envy's hold.

"Fine," Envy let him go, "but stay awake this time." Envy turned Ed to face him and caught his lips. He nipped Ed's bottom lip demanding entrance. As soon as Ed consented Envy's tongue filled his mouth. The fight for dominance was a brief one with Envy being the victor. He deepened the kiss and pushed Ed against the door of their bedroom. Ed pushed against Envy breaking the kiss. He was in desperate need of air, seeing as he wasn't fully recovered from the previous night.

Envy frowned but didn't say anything about Ed's weakened state, after all it wasn't his problem. He knew once Ed got some drugs in his system he would be good for the whole night. So he lifted Ed and swung him over his shoulder. Ed cried out at the indignity of being carried in such a way. Envy laughed and proceeded into the bedroom. He closed and locked the door and threw Ed down on to the bed.

"Stay there," He commanded. Envy turned his back and went to rummage through the dresser they shared.

Ed's eyes glance around the room. It was amazingly neat considering what went on in the house. It was average size, they shared a king sized bed with plain black bedding. There was a small table placed next to the bed with a glass top. It had a mirror and a razor on it. The dresser was small and only used for certain things. They had a walk in closet that made Ed shudder when he was sober and thought about it.

Envy found what he was looking for. He turned back to Ed and tied of his arm again, just like the previous night. He held a syringe in one hand and a small glass vile in the other. The glass contained a milky white substance in it. Ed's heart began to race as Envy expertly drew up the substance and place the needle over top a vein.

"Are you sure you want this?" Envy asked a final time, he wasn't asking because he cared but because it wasn't like Ed to shoot up two nights in a row, sure Ed would smoke or snort daily but he almost never shot up multiple times a week.

"Yes, just do it!"

"Fine, but it's only half of what I gave you before. I want up awake when I take you tonight," Envy smirked. He plunged the needle into Ed's vein cause the blonde to jump and hiss. Shortly after the blonde calmed and Envy took off the tie. He need Ed to relax and let the drug work it's way through the blood stream, but his wasn't about to let Ed be the only one flying high.

Envy pulled out some white powder packets and proceeded to make a few lines for himself. He was about to breathe them in when he felt arms snake around his chest. Ed had his knees on either side of Envy and had started to kiss and nibble at Envy's neck.

"Eager aren't we?" Envy chuckled, he cocked his head to the side to allow the blonde easier access.

"Ngh!" Ed found a sensitive spot, his hands were drifting down Envy's chest. Slowly making their way to the green haired man's groin.

Envy moaned at the young blonde's ministrations, momentarily forgetting what he had set up for himself on the table. He turned his upper body to face the blonde. Ed started back with dull eyes, slightly glazed over with lust. Seeing the drugged out look on Ed's face reminded him that he had his own treat laying out. Envy gave Ed a peck on the lips and turned back to face the white lines laid out before him.

Just after Envy inhaled the first line he felt a tug on his arm. He turned and met glassy gold eyes.

"Can I have the next one?" asked the chibi.

"You just shot up!" exclaimed Envy.

"So?"

"No."

"Why not?" Ed was beginning to pout.

"No," Envy stated firmly, "I'm cutting you off."

"What?" Ed was in in a stated of shock and was not enjoying his high anymore.

"You've had too much, your done. Besides how am I supposed to screw you if your too busy tweaking out?"

"Fine," Ed got up, teetering a little. "I'm outta here." He proceeded to the door.

"No your not." Envy sneered and made a grab for Ed and yanked him back to the center of the shared bedroom.

"Fuck you," spat Ed.

"Glad you asked," Envy grunted as his pushed Ed down on the bed and pinned him there. "Tonight your mine and I'll fuck you till you forget about everything else."

**Oooh so close but no lemon! I will need a beta before any lemons are written. (I am just not good at that stuff!) So please keep that in mind! And lastly all those who review get a cookie of their choice! Thank you again for reading, muah!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, five chapters in! Now this one is going to be a little boring and short but it's part of the plot so bare with it. Thanks to all who reviewed, and I am still looking for a beta, and until I get one no lemons!**

**Wolf-hidden-in-the-shadows: Thank you very much, I hope your hand feels better!**

**wishfulliving89: Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter, despite it's lack of major action and drama**

**AlistairAmore: I will definitely do that. And thank you again for your advice. I'm glad you interested.**

**TheBurntMarshmellowOfDoooom: Thank you so much for your encouragement. It means a lot. I'm really happy that you found a strong line that spoke to you in my story. That's awesome, actually. I hope you will stay with the story till it's done.**

~Roy~

"Hey who ya looking for?" Maes asked as he slung his arm around Roy's shoulders. It was the Monday after the party and all Roy could think about was seeing the young blonde again. He had been casting sweeping glances around the school courtyard every few minutes since he got to school.

"Did you meet a girl the other night?" Maes continued raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, I just-"

"You don't have to explain anything to him." cut in the tall blonde girl who just walked up to them.

"But-" started Maes only to be cutoff

"It's none of his business," She interrupted pointedly, she grabbed both men by their arms. "Lets get to class."

They walked towards the building to begin their day.

~Ed~

Ed was still sleeping when Envy threw a small bag at him jolting him awake.

"What the hell? I was sleeping!" he snapped, rolling over so his back was facing the man who woke him.

"We have school, now get up," Envy said rummaging through the room looking for clothes for the grumpy blonde.

"No."

"Now."

"Fuck off."

Envy sat on the bed and leaned over to kiss Ed's neck. After a few seconds Ed shifted his head to give Envy more access to his neck.

"Ha, your not very tired now are you?" Envy laughed. Ed shook his head and remained right where his was.

"Just leave me here I'm not going today." Was the most that Envy was getting out of the recovering blonde.

"Fine," He turned Ed's head so the blonde was looking at him before he continued, "but behave today. If you take anything today, your out on the streets." Envy threatened all traces of caring and teasing erased from his voice. He glared at Ed, eyes cold and hard

"Hmm fine," answered the chibi, knowing his lover was serious and he didn't ever want to go back to living on the streets.

With that the sin left without another word. Ed went back to sleep.

~Roy~

It was now the second class of the day and Roy was feeling uneasy. He hadn't seen Ed all day and he was beginning to feel worried. He also shared this class with said blonde's boyfriend (or owner depending on how you looked at it). There was no one else he knew in the class, just him and the jackass He walked into the class room and glanced around it and sighed when he didn't spot the green haired jerk.

"Looking for someone?"

Roy jumped at the familiar words and voice. He turned to face a sneering Envy. Roy glared at him before going to sit down. Envy laughed and took his seat in the back.

"Now," the teacher began, "we will be starting a partnered project and it will take about two weeks the complete." The class groaned, and everyone looked around to pick a partner. The teacher went on, ignoring the class.

"I have the list of groups on this paper along with the topic of your project. You my present it anyway you want. I am passing out the directions and rubric now. Once I'm done you can check the list and meet up with your partner to brainstorm ideas." With that the teacher walked around the room handing out papers and then sat her desk when she was done.

The class as a whole had a slightly dejected feel to it as they got up to see who they would be working with for the next few weeks. Roy got up and scanned the list.

'_DAMNIT!' _he cursed inwardly. He looked over to his new partner, who was falling asleep in his chair, green hair spilling off the desk.

Roy looked back at the paper to get their topic. Pharmaceuticals. How ironic. He made his way to the back of the classroom.

"Wake up. We have work to do," he snapped already mad just by the thought of working with Envy.

Envy looked up and yawned.

"You know, you can start working. I'm a little tired. I was up late last night with Ed," smirked Envy.

"I don't care what you were doing last night, what I care about is you doing the work your supposed to." Roy answered through gritted teeth.

Envy's smirk grew. "Fine. Tomorrow at lunch we will start in the library."

"Great." huffed Roy, still slightly unbelieving of Envy's willingness to work.

"Until then leave me alone. I'm still in recovery mode. Ed has a lot of stamina and can be hard to keep up with, if you know what I mean."

At that Roy got up and left.

**Yup, that's it for now. It will be better next time, I swear! The more reviews the quicker the next chapter gets posted! So tah tah for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, number six is up! Still looking for a beta.**

**Immortal Fallen Radiance: Thanks! The reason I want a lemon is just sex and drugs kinda go together.**

**Wolf-hidden-in-the-shadows: Thank you very much!**

**TheBurntMarshmellowOfDoooom: I LOVE your reviews! Typical and over-used plots are lame, haha so don't expect much of that for this story. And I am a chica.**

~Ed~

Ed trudged along to school. He hated mornings, and on top of that Envy was making him walk since he spent to long getting ready. He was still less than half way there. The blonde was very tempted to just turn around and go home, but Envy had threatened him again and he had to go to school. He didn't know why Envy and Lust cared about school so much.

Ed was walking slowly lost in thought when a car pulled up beside him. He glance over to see who was following him. Roy. The car window rolled down.

"Get in, I'll drive you the rest of the way," Roy called out. He looked relieved to see Ed.

"Okay," Ed opened the car door and slumped down into the seat. Roy stifled a laugh, and Ed glared at him. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Well," began Roy, "the last few times we have talked you have argued at everything I say. Now you get in my car willingly and without a trace of stubbornness. I think your starting to like me." He teased.

A light pink dusted Ed's cheeks, he closed his eyes and rested his head against the seat.

"No, it's not that. I'm just tired and I don't want to waste time fighting with you." Ed sighed.

Roy stopped at a red light and Ed could feel his gaze. Ed knew Roy might not like what he found.

The car moved again.

"You have more scratches on your arm," Roy stated coolly, "And bruises on your neck."

"Those aren't bruises." Ed chuckled as Roy cheeks turned pink.

A surge of jealousy shot through Roy and he glanced quickly at the teen is his car.

"So you and Envy…." Roy trailed off hoping Ed would pick up.

"Yeah, we're close. We take care of each other." Ed opened his eyes and looked at Roy then looked away feeling uncomfortable. They had pulled into the student parking lot but neither got out.

"He takes care of you?" Roy scoffed, "By giving you drugs? And what do you do, give him sex when he wants it? Nice little set up you got there."

Ed turned red and looked away.

"It's not as bad as you make it sound," he muttered.

Ed felt a light touch at the crook of his elbow. He looked over to watch Roy trace all the tracks the needles have left behind. The twisted intimacy made him shiver.

"What are you do-"

Roy looked up and onyx met gold silencing Ed's protest. He raised his other hand to brush across the bruis -err- hickeys on Ed's neck. Ed face was flushed and he bit his lip unsure of what to do.

Roy's hand made it's way to the base of Ed's neck and into his hair. Roy was still looking at Ed's face with a searching look. Finally he leaned in slightly but stopped.

Ed's heart was racing, he didn't know what to do. Ed pulled away and muttered a quick thanks for the ride and leapt out of the car. He quickly found the spot in the court yard were his group chilled in the mornings while waiting for class.

Ed glanced back. Roy was out of the car and slowly making his way to his friends, but his eyes never left Ed.

He blonde, feeling conflicted inside, sighed and made his way to the sins.

"Look who made it." drawled out Lust. She was standing next to where Envy was sitting.

"That was pretty fast," commented Envy, "Such a shame I was looking forward to punishing you tonight if you were late."

Ed blushed at the comment and looked away, pouting at the treatment he was receiving. Envy laughed and pulled the blonde chibi down onto his lap, he began to nuzzle Ed's cheek.

"Hey stop that," Ed complained. "Not here! We are at school, in public!" Ed tried to wiggle his way out of Envy's grasp but the sin's next words froze Ed.

"You let Mr. Black Hair over there kiss you at school, why can't I?" Envy sneered. "What, you didn't think I'd see it?"

"Th-that wasn't what it looked like," Ed stammered. " He didn't kiss me, I swear." Ed glance over to where Roy was standing and met onyx eyes. Roy turned away though after a few seconds.

"Mhm whatever you say, just remember that you are mine." Envy tightened his grip on Ed.

~Roy~

Roy might not have been watching the blonde anymore but he knew what was happening. That devil was pawing all over him, putting on a show that said Ed was his. Roy was fuming inside. He had been so close! What stopped him? And on top of that he had to meet Envy today for their project. The bell rang interrupting Roy's inner turmoil. Roy hurried to his class not being able to watch the "show" much longer.

~Ed~

The bell rang, letting everyone know it was time for class. Envy's arms were still wrapped around Ed and didn't show any signs of moving. Ed twisted his head around to look awkwardly at his captor.

"I need to get to class." He stated, trying to worm he way out of Envy's lap. Envy only pulled him back down.

"No, not yet, we're doing something first." Envy told him. All three stayed put till only a few people were left in the court yard. Envy loosened his grip and Ed got up, the small band of troublemakers made their way to the side of the school building.

After a few minutes silence and waiting someone finally showed up. The deal was made, and the little gang had another weeks rent. By now it was second period and a class away from lunch so each went separate ways to their individual class.

~Roy~

Lunch time, and Roy was on his way to the library to meet Envy so they could work on their project. He had never been there before so he took his time and explored it a little. Central High had a massive library, it was two floors and thousands of books. Roy weaved in and out of bookshelves taller than him. In the back there were work tables and chairs. When he was done looking through the bottom floor, Roy climbed the stairs and proceeded looking upstairs for his partner. As Roy neared the back he heard light snoring. He assumed it was the green-haired devil and slammed his stuff down, hoping to startle the sleeping person.

"Hey! What the hell? This is a library, that means shut the fuck up!" Called an upset but very familiar voice.

Roy came around the corner, eyes wide and things abandoned on the floor. There sat the blonde that plagued his thoughts. He had his arms folded and looked tired.

"Ed? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What, Roy? I'm waiting for my boy- er- I mean Envy," Ed stumbled over his words a bit. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Envy as well," Roy mumbled.

Ed's narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"Because we are-" Roy was about to say before he was cut off.

"Glad to see you both made it," came Envy, who had just turned from behind a shelf. He had a wicked grin on his face.

**Thanks as always for reading, and remember more reviews the faster I update! (And BurntMarshmellow, I will count multiple reviews XD)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, welcome to Chapter seven! School has started again but I plan to update as soon as I can, just cut me some slack if I'm not able too. Still no beta but that's okay for now.**

**FleetlingAmethyst: Same here, it hard writing about Ed and Envy! Everything flows better when I'm writing about Roy and Ed.**

**Immortal Fallen Radiance: Thank you, I try. Envy always seems to be up to something!**

**BurntMarshmellow: haha you're the best! The chapter is for you!**

**1. Yes, I believe that is the right word for a female author.**

**2. I have a basic outline of where the story is going but for the most part it writes it's self.**

**3. I try to make the characters the same as in the real story, that's where I fell in love with them so why change that?**

**4. I'm glad you asked that! I don't know if Al will make an appearance but I am planning to give the back story in the next with chapters. You will know all the answers to you questions I promise!**

**5. I DO TOO! Hahaha I hate my retainer though. And I'm working on longer chapters.**

**6. Thank you soo much!**

~Roy~

'_What the hell is he up too?'_ Roy thought as he shook off the surprise. He glance at Ed who was still frozen. Envy snickered and sat down next to Ed, putting his arm around Ed's waist. Ed relaxed a little but was still pretty tense. Roy's hands balled up into fists. _'He's doing it on purpose, He's throwing the fact that he has Ed in my face!' _

"Roy has to join us today. We're partners for a class project, so he might be hanging around for a week or so." Envy explained to the blonde, who in turn nodded and stared at the table, he was shaking slightly but Roy couldn't tell if it was from anger or not.

Roy sat down across from Envy, on Ed's other side. He silently pulled out supplies from his backpack. He wrote their topic, Pharmaceuticals, on the top of a page. He looked at Ed again, the blonde kept his eyes down, refusing to look at anyone.

"So lets begin, we should first make an outline on what were going to talk about."

Roy's eyes snapped the Envy when he spoke. He was surprised that the guy knew what to do.

"We will start off with a brief history, lead onto the major types of medicine. From there we'll discuss how it all is made and distributed. And end with the impact on today's culture." Envy had finished talking but Roy just stared. It was now twice today that the green haired kid had surprised him.

"Quit staring and hurry up and write it down. Then go find some books so we can start the research." Envy ordered. Roy grimaced.

Shaking his head Roy began to write it all down. He had thought that Envy didn't care at all about school and that he would be stuck doing all the work.

Roy got up to go find a book on the history of medicine. He couldn't find it upstairs so he had to go down and search there. It took him a good five minutes but he finally found something. He was about to climb back up the stairs when he felt someone grab his arm.

"Where is he? I need him now!"

Roy turned getting ready to ask what this person's problem was but when he saw who it was the question just died. A slightly crazed looking Lust tightened her grip on Roy's arm.

"Where is Envy?" She pressed.

"Upstairs, why?" Roy answered. Lust didn't answer but pushed passed him and rushed upstairs. Roy soon followed.

When they got to where Envy and Ed were, the sight made Roy drop his books. Ed was now in Envy's lap, hands tangled in green hair. His face had more color then Roy had ever seen. Ed's eyes were closed and mouth opened in a silent moan.

Envy had his hands under Ed's shirt and it looked as if his mouth was attached to the hollow of Ed's neck. He had pulled Ed till they were mashed together.

Roy took it all in in the spilt second it took Lust to interrupt them.

"Envy we have a problem." She said loud enough to make the couple jump. Envy glared at the big breasted girl who ruined his time with Ed, and Ed's eyes snapped open and he looked past her to Roy and blushed furiously.

"I'm in the middle of something," Snapped Envy, he dug his nails into Ed's sides causing him to whimper.

"I don't care it's an emergency," Lust spoke with a deadly voice. "Leave Ed here and come with me."

Envy stopped arguing and Ed got off him. He pulled Ed close and whispered in his ear, glared at Roy, then trudged off after Lust, who was already leaving. Now Roy and Ed were alone and an awkward silence fell on them. Ed was looking down, still sporting pink cheeks, and Roy was shifting his weight from foot to foot racking his brain for something to say. To Roy's surprise it was Ed he spoke first.

"Well I should leave now." Ed tried to push his way past Roy.

"Wait," Roy grabbed the blondes arm and pulled him in close. Gold eyes widened in surprise and Roy crashed his lips down onto Ed's.

Ed gasped, Roy took advantage and slipped his tongue into Ed's mouth. Roy used his tongue to explore as much as Ed's mouth as he could.

Once Ed's mind caught up and he realized what was happening he bit down on the intruding muscle.

"OW! What the hell?" Roy pulled back just enough to see Ed's face but he didn't let go of the chibi. Ed was blushing and his eyes weren't mad but looked at Roy questioningly.

"What are you doing?" Ed demanded, trying to glare and force anger toward the man who just forced himself on him.

"What I should have done this morning, kissing you." Roy stated like it was obvious. "I can't say for how long I've wanted too, it kinda snuck up on me."

Roy would have rambled on if it weren't for Ed's interruption.

"But…. I don't… I'm with Envy," Ed mumbled out trying to sort his thoughts.

Roy felt a surge of anger and resentment when Ed spoke his lover's name.

"I don't care." With that Roy pulled Ed in for another kiss, but this time the blonde kissed back. Roy was eager and deepened the kiss. The two explored the others mouth until Ed had to break for much needed air. Roy however simply moved on to Ed's jaw line.

Roy felt the blonde's hands work there way into his hair, tugging lightly. The action spurred Roy on and he dropped to Ed's neck. The moment Roy's lips touched the skin there, Ed had pushed his body against Roy's gripped the hair tighter.

Roy grinned as he heard the low moan escape the blonde.

'_It seems as though Ed's ultra sensitive here,' _Roy thought to himself, '_This explains why Envy is always at Ed's neck when I see them.'_

He pulled back and looked to Ed's flushed face. The boy's eyes were glazed over and he looked incredibly sexy. Roy was about to start again when the bell rang causing both to jump.

Roy had forgotten just were they where. Ed was startled back in to a clearer state of mind. He pulled out of Roy's hold and quickly got his things. Roy watched him as he worked, wanting them to stay here for the rest of the day.

Before Ed could leave Roy blocked his way out.

"Come back to my house after school," He said firmly not excepting no.

"But Envy-"

"I don't care, you can stay the night if you need to."

Ed chewed over the thought before nodding his head.

"Great," grinned Roy, he placed a chaste kiss on Ed's lips before letting Ed go off to class.

~Ed~

'_Nothing's going to happen, Envy won't find out'_ Ed had repeating his line over and over again as he walked to Roy's house. He was worried that he wouldn't be allowed to go but Envy and Lust haven't been seen since the library. Ed paced, thinking about the pro's and con's of ringing that doorbell. He pat his back pocket, feeling the outline of the small packet of powder he kept on him, just in case he got too stressed.

Ed took a deep breath, he didn't know why he was so nervous, and walked to the door and pressed the little stress inducing button. Within seconds the door opened and Ed was pulled in.

"Hey that was-" Ed started and was cut off by Roy's lips on his own. Roy had managed to close the door and push Ed against it.

Ed closed his eyes and kissed back. He felt Roy's hips grind against him, and his tongue probing every corner of Ed's mouth. Ed sucked on the intrusion, Roy had the taste of spices.

Finally they broke apart for air. Ed pushed the dark haired guy putting space between them.

"Is this why you invited me over, to have your way with me?" The blonde asked, smirking.

"Uh… no… maybe," Roy answered sheepishly, slightly flushed. Ed laughed.

"Fine, then can we move to couch at lest? A wooden door isn't comfortable," as Ed was talking he pulled off the coat he wore from time to time. Ed felt Roy's eyes raked over his body. He shifted under the gaze.

"Sure."

Roy grabbed Ed's hand and pulled him deeper into the house. They made it to the living room and Roy sat down and pulled Ed down so he was straddling Roy's lap. Ed took control and started licking and nipping at Roy's neck and collarbone.

"My, my. You are more aggressive when others are not around." Roy said, trying to forget that Ed was with Envy but not succeeding very well.

Ed pulled back and stared at Roy.

"Well, I want this."

Roy shivered at the words, all jealous thoughts of Ed with Envy erased from his mind. He pulled Ed into another kiss, this one being tender. Roy slipped each hand into on of Ed's back pockets.

Ed tensed as Roy pulled out the little pack of white powder and brought it to where they both could see it.

"Ed, what the hell is this?"

**Oh my! Things are about to get real tense! Haha thank you all for reading and as always, the more reviews the quicker the update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry! I had wanted this chapter to be posted earlier but due to technical difficulties I had no computer for a week. I have everything fixed now so we should be good!**

**FleetlingAmethyst: Hehe I was a little surprised too when I finished the chapter.**

**BurntMarshmellow: I'm glad you love the story so much! How was the Bio test? And Envy is slightly abusive but he doesn't mean to hurt Ed. And I hope this chapter answers your questions on their relationship. I will never stop writing this story until it's finished. And if I did become a real, book selling author, I would still write fanfic cause it's so awesome. Lastly you could never offend me! I Understood what you meant in the Santa review so no worries!**

**Otaco: I will!**

~Roy~

"Ed, what the hell is this?" Roy asked in a stone voice. He was still holding the white packet and glaring at it as if had offended him somehow.

"It's nothing," Ed said as he made an attempt to snatch it back. Roy saw it coming and moved it out of reach. Roy pushed Ed of his lap and on to the couch next to him. Ed huffed angrily but his gaze was attached to the white drug in Roy's hand

"Answer me or its gone." Roy threatened, standing up. Roy stared into gold eyes that weren't meeting his.

"NO!" Ed practically yelled, jumping up to take another try at getting his powder back.

He failed again and Roy had already started walking away. Roy turned into the bathroom, completely ignoring Ed's shout and protests. He ripped open the plastic and poured the white powder into the toilet. He even threw in the plastic and flushed it all.

Roy turned around to face a pissed off Ed. Ed turned to walk away.

Roy followed as Ed made his way to the door.

"Your not leaving." Roy called as Ed made it to the door.

"Yes, I am." Ed opened the door only to have Roy shut it with both hands on either side of Ed, trapping the blonde.

"Let me go." Ed's tone was without feeling and empty. His hand was still on the door knob.

"No, not until you tell me what's up with the drugs. I want the whole story not your excuses."

"You're a bastard and I hate you. I should of just listened to Envy and stayed away."

"NO! I'm tired of that guy!" By now Roy was yelling. He grabbed Ed's shoulders and made it so the blonde was facing him. Roy's charcoal eyes were searching Ed's eyes and Ed was looking anywhere but at Roy.

"Please tell me, tell me everything. How you got involved with a person like him and drugs. Please tell me what I can do to help." Roy searched Ed's face begging for answers. Ed looked up, eyes clouded with emotion.

"Fine."

~Ed~

The boys were sitting on the floor backs resting against the couch. Neither wanted to start talking, both were staring at the walls.

"So… how about we-" Roy started.

"I had a brother. We lived together after our mom died." Ed cut Roy off. Roy looked at him but he kept staring forward. "His name was Al, he was younger than me."

"What happened?"

"It's my fault." Ed was talking without and emotion, like he was hollow. "I got him killed. Back home, I forget how, but I got involved in a fight. It happened a lot back then, I don't know why, guess I'm just a natural troublemaker. He tried to help but they had a knife, and he got in the way of it. I couldn't help him. He died a day later."

Ed stopped to take a breath. He glanced at Roy who was still staring at him.

"It's not your fault." Roy said as he put him arm around Ed's shoulder's and pulled the blonde close to him.

"Whatever, anyways I ran away shortly after. Came here to the city not knowing anything about it and with no money. About a week into being on the streets I learned how to live. I knew where to sleep without being mugged and where I could steal from for food. You have to learn things like that quickly or you die.

It was probably a month since I got here when I accidentally found some gang's drug lab. I knew what it was of coarse so I may have stolen some. I had seen people make a lot of money off of the stuff. But it didn't take long for them to catch me. When they did, they ganged up on me, and they-"

Ed stopped and looked away. He pulled himself out of Roy's hold and hugged his knees up to his chest and buried his head.

"What did they do, Ed?" Roy asked softly, hands by his side. Ed looked up before talking, he was staring at the wall again.

"They took turns ejecting me with what I stole and- and" Ed swallowed, "And screwing me. I was their toy."

Roy was speechless.

"I don't know how long I was there. I was kept in a closet and was always high on something. But then Envy saved me." Ed gave a small smile. Roy however, frowned.

"How? By pumping you full of more drugs and getting sex whenever he wants? If you ask me it sounds like he's doing the same thing!" Roy's face was flushed with anger and his fist were clenched tight. He voice raising with every word.

"NO!" Ed yelled back. "No, it's not like that!"

"Then please continue, cause I'm just not getting it!"

"Then shut up and listen! When Envy and Lust moved here they had to take out the competition, so when they did they found me. But instead of killing me with the rest of the other dealers, they kept me. I started using after that, the same stuff they used to rape me, I just can't stop. He knows that if I try to stop I go crazy. But he still cares for me."

"He has a wonderful way of showing it, giving you drugs and I've seen the bruising Ed, I'm not stupid. He's not good for you."

Ed sighed, " Shut up, I know you don't like him but-"

"No, stop talking it's my turn." Roy placed his hand over Ed's mouth. "One: Don't ever tell me to shut up again. Two: You can quit using anytime you want, it's not too late. And lastly: You don't owe him anything."

"I ne-er sad I di" Came a muffled response from under Roy's hand.

"You didn't have too, I can tell you think you do but you don't." Roy pulled the blonde into an embrace.

"Please," He whispered in the blonde's ear. "Please, stay with me and let me help you. I'm better then Envy, I can help you clean up and stay clean."

"I can't, I-" Ed struggled against Roy's hold but the onyx haired teen held him tight.

"You can, but we'll talk about it later. It's getting late and we have school tomorrow." Roy helped Ed up and led him into the bedroom. The same place Ed woke up in after the party.

"You can have the bed, I'll take the couch." Ed said quietly.

"No, we'll both take the bed." Roy told the blonde. Roy riffled through the dresser and pulled out two pairs of shirts and sweats. He threw one set to Ed who caught them without trying.

"Wow, you move fast," Ed smirked shaking off the serious mood.

Roy looked at Ed with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Ed's smirk widened, "You kiss me for the first time today and now you want me in your bed? You move faster than I thought."

Roy blushed, "No! that's not what I- I didn't mean… I'm going to change in the bathroom, you better be done when I get back." Roy hurried past Ed, who could barely contain his laughter, and shut the door behind him.

Ed sighed contently and pulled off his clothes and quickly pulled on Roy's. He hugged himself tightly.

'_What am I going to do? I can't be with both of them' _Ed thought. He walked over to the bed and pulled back the sheets. He slipped in the bed and was almost asleep when he felt a weight next to him.

Roy's arm had snaked around his waist and pulled him closer the older teen's chest. Roy planted a sweet kiss on Ed's cheek.

"Good night, Ed."

"Night."

**Thank you all for reading, and because of the delay on this chapter the next one will go up as soon as possible!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, I tried to update quickly to make up for the tech problems I was having last week. So it's a little short but whatever it works!**

**Immortal Fallen: Envy was a confusing character in the original story too, so I think it kinda works for me!**

**FleetlingAmethyst: Me too!**

**BurntMarshmellow: Well I guess Ed would consider Envy a serious relationship but no I don't think he'll know how to act with Roy. And thank you, thank you, thank you for you awesome reviews! I love the soda names**

**jantolover16026: So glad you like the story! Thanks for reading.**

~Roy~

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT GOING!"

"YES, YOU ARE! NOW GET OUT OF BED!"

Roy stared down at the blonde who was sitting in his bed, the same blonde who was currently refusing to get ready for school. Ed crossed his arms and had a stubborn look on his face.

"Why not?" Roy asked through grit teeth. Roy was standing next to the bed and was ready to go. He had told Ed to get ready forty-five minutes ago. Ed had been sleeping the time but Roy thought he just needed a little time to wake up completely. Roy was right about needing a few to wake up but he was wrong when he thought Ed would get ready to leave.

"'Cause it's stupid and I hate going there!" Ed answered. He glared up at Roy.

"You have to go," Roy countered.

"I don't, and I'm not," Ed finished.

The two glared at each other in a battle of wills. Finally Roy sighed and shook his head.

"Fine, I won't make you go today, but you will go tomorrow even if I have to drag you there." Roy gave in, Ed won.

The blonde was smirking and he grabbed the covers and pulled them over his head as he laid back down. Roy leaned over the covered form and Ed poked his head out. The two stared at each other.

Roy leaned in and kissed Ed, light and chaste.

"Behave yourself." Roy whispered.

"I will," Ed promised.

~Ed~

Ed opened the door cautiously. He didn't know what to expect, coming into the sin's house. Ed didn't know if Envy would be there or not. Ed carefully walked in and closed the door as quietly as he could.

"Hey, where have you been?" A sultry voice asked from the corner of the room.

Ed jumped and turned to face Lust. He glanced around the room to see if Envy was around, hiding somewhere. When Ed couldn't him he rested his eyes on Lust.

"I could say the same thing to you. You and Envy disappeared yesterday and didn't come back." Ed shot accusingly.

"We had to go somewhere, one of our clients got caught so we had to make sure he didn't squeal on us. He didn't, in case you were wondering." Lust drawled out unaffected by Ed's accusing tone.

"I figured as much," Ed said in a sulky tone. 'It also figures that you wouldn't tell me anything till after it was all over."

Lust sighed.

"Don't act like a child," she chided. "You knew it had to be something to do with business, besides I couldn't tell you in front of that other kid."

Ed knew she was talking about Roy.

"Well you could have taken me too." Ed pouted.

"No, I couldn't. There was too much stress involved and you don't handle stress well at all. Envy's attention couldn't be divided between baby-sitting you while high, and making sure we didn't get told on."

Ed bit his lip.

"I'm quitting." The world came out softly, Lust almost didn't hear them. But she did, and she laughed.

"Yeah, right. How many times have you said that before, little Ed?" she teased.

"Shut up, I'm not little. I'm serious this time, I'm moving out and getting clean." the blonde claimed.

"Then what are you doing back here?"

"I need to get my things."

"Whatever, you'll be back and if you don't come back soon enough Envy will bring you back." With that Lust sashayed out of the living room and into her bedroom.

~Roy~

Roy sat in his seat, eyes glues to the door. He was waiting to see if Envy was here today. So far he hadn't seen the leather-clad teen but that didn't mean much.

Just as the last bell sang the green-haired dealer slipped in the room, his eyes were set on Roy. As soon as they were allowed to get together to work Envy sped over to Roy's desk and slammed his hands down, his face contorted into a mask of anger.

"Something wrong? Did a deal go bad? You should take that out on my desk." Roy taunted him already knowing why Envy was mad.

"I know he was with you last night, but he IS MINE!" Envy bit out the last part.

The two glared at each other. Neither moved. Roy was looking up at Envy and Envy was looking down at Roy.

Envy sighed, losing this battle of wills.

"He may be with you right now but he will come back to me. You don't know Ed like I do. I know him, everything that goes on in his head and you just met him. You have nothing to offer." Envy smirked.

"He's getting clean and I'm helping him. He's staying with me." Roy said firmly steeling himself for Envy's blow up about the news, but Envy only chuckled.

"Do you know how many times that kid has tried to stop? Tried to put down the needle? Too many to count. He can't stop, withdraws are a bitch and he can't take the stress. You can have him for now but MY Ed will come back to me when he needs his fix and he will stay with me when he needs someone by his side." With that Envy stalked out of the classroom, ignoring the teacher's calls and shouts.

Roy stayed motionless, He was processing the conversation. He hadn't planed on withdraws or any of the other side effects of stopping Ed's drug use.

The bell rang, signifying the end of class, Roy was now anxious to get home and see Ed. He spent the rest of the day worrying.

~Ed~

Ed was walking back to Roy's with a small bag in his hand. He had grabbed a few clothes and other various thing he would need for the next few days.

He approached the door and walked into the house. Ed sighed. He was worried about how things were going to play out.

The blonde walked to the room he shared with Roy the previous night and laid across the bed, pulling up his little bag. He dug to the bottom of it and pulled out a picture, a veil of cloudy liquid and a syringe. He gazed at the picture while playing with the bottle.

"What am I going to do?" He whined to himself.

**Done! Yay! So not as exciting as the last chapter but still was fun to write, especially the beginning! Anyways, the more reviews the quicker the update! (And it's the weekend which means I have a lot of writing time.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! OHMYGOSH! We are on the 10****th**** chapter! This is super exciting. This story is my baby and it's like it's growing up. I'm posting this on 9/11 so in honor of those who died 10 years ago take a moment to remember the lives lost. Thank you.**

**FleeltingAmethyst: Roy will be with Ed through everything, but Envy's not done trying!**

**BurntMarshmellow: Thank you so much! I loved writing the part where Ed threw the fit, it was so much fun! And concerning the title, I'll let you know next chapter. I want to hear your ideas first!**

**Jantolover: Envy never gives up when he wants something.**

~Roy~

Roy couldn't get the door opened fast enough. After everything Envy had said he wanted to see Ed and just be with him.

Roy rushed into the living room and when he saw Ed wasn't there he flew to the bedroom calling out for him.

"Ed?" Roy entered the bedroom with a smack in the face from a pillow that had been thrown at him.

Ed was sitting up in the bed and looked annoyed and like he had just been woken up.

"What's your problem? You don't just enter the house screaming at the top of your lungs!" Ed snapped, "I was sleeping!"

Roy looked him over. Everything seemed okay, no new cuts on Ed's arm and his eyes were clear. Roy ignored what the blonde had said and proceeded to tackle him.

"What the hell?" Ed shrieked as he fell back with Roy on top of him. Roy grabbed his waist and pulled Ed close.

"I was worried," Roy whispered and Ed stilled. "I thought that you might not be home when I got here. That's why I rushed over here and was yelling, I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's fine, why wouldn't I be here?" Ed had a light dust of pink across his cheeks.

Roy looked away, "No reason."

Roy's off tone caused Ed to search his face, he was hiding something.

"Envy. Was he there, at school today?" Ed asked carefully.

"No," Roy was refusing to look at Ed.

"Don't lie to me, Roy." The blonde warned.

"Alright," Roy sighed. "Yes, I saw Envy today and I talked to him."

"And he said things about me that made you nervous."

Roy rolled off Ed so that they were laying side by side on his bed.

"He said that you would leave and that you couldn't quit. You have tried before." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Envy knows more about you than I do. I hate that."

Roy turned to his side to face Ed, who rolled to face Roy.

"I want to know everything about you." Roy continued, "and I want to be able to be here for you when you need someone."

Ed was speechless, but it didn't matter because Roy wasn't done talking.

"I am worried that I'm going to lose you before I ever really have you. I hate liking you so much but not knowing as much as that bastard does."

Ed raised a blonde eyebrow.

"You like me? Why?" he asked.

"Of coarse, you have spunk and your confident and pretty hot." Roy grinned, Ed's face flushed.

"What do you want to know?" Ed asked.

"Well, let's start off with the basic things. Like what's your full name? Favorite color?" Roy stared with the questioning.

"Edward Elric. I don't have a favorite color. Next questions." Ed answered.

~Ed~

After about an hour of questions and answers the two had called it quits for now and Roy went to take a shower. Ed was in the kitchen trying to find food to cook. So far he found nothing but left over take-out.

"Agh!" Ed cried out annoyed at the lack of food in the house.

"What's wrong?"

Ed jumped, Roy had just gotten out of the shower and was only wearing a towel tied loosely around his hips. Roy snaked his arms around Ed's waist and pulled him close, nuzzling behind his ear.

"Besides you sneaking up on me, there's no food in here." Ed spoke with a bit of playful annoyance.

"What are you talking about? There's food right there," Roy gestured to the take-out containers.

"That's not real food! You need to eat healthier!" Ed exclaimed. Roy started laughing. He hugged Ed tighter then let him go.

"Fine, there's cereal and milk. We can have that for dinner then after school tomorrow we'll go shopping for 'real' food." Roy chuckled.

"No way, I'm not have milk. It's gross and disgusting." Ed mumbled under his breath but Roy still heard it.

"You don't drink milk?"

"No way in hell." Ed confirmed.

"No wonder your so short! You-" Roy started.

"I AM NOT SHORT! YOUR OVER-SIZED FREAK!" Ed shouted.

Roy continued to laugh and mock Ed's size. Ed was getting angrier with each insult and soon he was chasing Roy all over the house throwing out insults and threats. Roy finally stopped running and collapsed on the couch, laughing and trying to catch his breath at the same time. Ed was hunched over, he couldn't even make it to the couch.

Roy had quickly recovered from the little exercise he got. Ed however was still gulping for air and was shaking slightly on the floor. Roy walked over to him and sat down. He pulled Ed close to him.

"This is way you gotta quit, you can't even do the smallest amount of activity." Roy spoke carefully not wanting to upset Ed when he was in this shape.

"Shut… up…I am…fine." Wheezed Ed. He had stopped shaking a soon as Roy had put his arm around him. Ed leaned in against Roy's strong and still naked chest.

"No, your not, but it's okay for now. I'll look after you and you'll get better, I promise." Roy kissed the top of Ed's hair. Ed hugged Roy and breathed him in after finally calming himself.

~Roy~

"DAMMIT ED! YOU'RE GOING!"

"SHUT UP! I WAS SLEEPING!"

Roy had tried getting Ed up for school and wasn't have much luck. He was quickly learning that his blonde love was not a morning person.

"I told you yesterday that if you stayed home then you would have to go today," Roy said through grit teeth.

"I hate it, I'm dropping out." Ed spat back.

"Stop acting so childish and get ready." Roy reprimanded. He got up and threw some clothes at Ed. "You can wear that. Now you have five minutes or I'm dragging you out with what your wearing."

Ed growled but got dressed. After finally getting him ready, Roy and Ed trudged out to the car.

"I can't believe I have to go!" Ed whined in the passenger seat.

"I can't believe how hard it was to get you out of bed!" Roy claimed grinning. Ed huffed and sulked in his seat as Roy laughed at him.

"Seriously, why don't you want to go?" Roy asked.

"Cause."

"'Cause' is not an answer. Are you worried about seeing Envy?"

"Maybe." Ed mumbled not wanting to admit to being scared of seeing his lover.

"Well don't be, I'll protect you."

**There you go! Now I've been thinking of doing a special chapter completely from Ed's point of view when he is high and tripping out. What do you guys think? Let me know. And as always thank you for reading and more reviews equal faster updates. **


	11. One Giant Author's Note

I would first like to start off with an apology for my long and sudden hiatus. I gave no warning and kinda dropped off the face of the Earth.

Second, I plan to re-write this story. New name, a few tweaks but the same plot.

Third I will need a Beta. Please PM me if you are willing to do that for me. That would be greatly appreciated.

Thank you for you patience. I will be writing anew after this is posted and would much like some feed back and thoughts.


End file.
